


Enchanted

by ecclesia



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecclesia/pseuds/ecclesia
Summary: We all know about Tayvin...they seem like a great couple. But deep down inside, does Calvin really treat Taylor with love? Is Taylor truly happy? After all a smile can hide a million secrets…What happens when Harry finds Taylor crying on the streets one day? Will Taylor's secrets and problems be revealed? Maybe Taylor won't have to suffer being in a relationship with Calvin anymore...





	1. Chapter 1

"WHO'S THAT GUY I SAW YOU WITH ON THE NEWS?!"

"Calvin it was one of my fans. We took a picture and I gave him a hug. That's it."

He started walking closer to me and I backed away slightly.

"Stop lying to me Taylor...you know I hate it when you lie."

"I'm not l-"

He slapped me and my hand went up to hold my throbbing cheek as tears started streaming down my face. 

"I- I wasn't lying..."

He pushed me until I felt my back against the wall. I tried to escape but he had a tight grip on my wrists.

"Come here sweetheart...I'm not going to hurt you."

I shook my head and more tears flowed down my cheeks. He frowned and I felt his grip around my wrist tighten.

"C- Calvin...you're h- hurting me."

I cried out in pain but he wasn't giving in. Instead he pulled my towards him and held my hands above my head against the wall.

"Don't cry baby I'll make you feel better."

He started kissing me and I struggled to get out of his grip. Then he started to use his free hand to pull my body closer to his.

"Calvin p-please stop..."

He shushed me and started to unzip my dress. I started to cry harder and he slapped me. Hard.

"I love you so much Taylor..."

Hearing that made me sick. He successfully removed my dress and I tried to escape again but I wasn't strong enough. I felt his free hand go to the back of my bra. I looked him in the eye and pleaded him to stop. 

"Calvin p- please I'm b- begging you...please s-stop.."

He smirked and moved his lips to my ear and I could feel him breathe.

"I know you want to."

He unclasped my bra and threw it to one side. I cried so hard it was getting harder to breathe. Calvin wasted no time getting my underwear off and he pulled down his jeans and boxers.

"CALVIN N- NO PLEASE..I- I'M SORRY..P- PLEASE..."

I sobbed but Calvin didn't budge. He forced himself upon me and I cried out in pain.

"Shut up bitch."

I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. After what felt like forever, he was finally done and wore back his jeans. I slid down to the floor and curled up into a ball crying my eyes out. Sometimes I ask myself what did I do to deserve treatment like this...I never get an answer.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself... my name's Taylor. Calvin's my boyfriend.. I was forced to be with him by my management. No they don't know that he abuses me. No one does. Not even my family. I cover my cuts and bruises using makeup. It's funny how a smile can hide so many secrets. My management broke Harry and I up a few years ago. They said dating Harry only attracted negative attention. We haven't seen each other since then. I just wish one day...I get to see him again. I still love him, but maybe...he doesn't feel the same way anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

I climbed into bed cautiously, trying my best not to wake Calvin up. I didn't want to get into more trouble considering what I've already gotten into earlier. After laying my head down onto my pillow, I tried my best to sleep. But as usual...I couldn't. I tossed and turned, once again being careful not to wake Calvin up. Finally after what seemed like hours, I started to doze off.

I needed sleep badly. I mean badly. Most times I'd spend my nights staying up late crying till I had no tears left. But Calvin and I had an interview to attend to next morning. I had to have enough energy in my system just so I wouldn't fall asleep half way through it.

●

I rolled over to my side and I felt sore. Flashbacks of last night's incident came popping back in my mind. I sighed and walked to the bathroom to wash up. I looked in the mirror and let's just say it wasn't a good sight. There were dark circles under my eyes, bruises on my cheeks...i guess I needed to use my makeup again. There were footsteps outside the bathroom and I mentally cursed at myself. Calvin's awake...time for hell.

"Morning Taylor."

"Good morning Calvin..."

I looked up from what I was holding, only to see that he was glaring at me.

"W- what's wrong..."

"Are you trying to make me look like a bad boyfriend?!"

"What do y- you mean?"

He walked up to me and grabbed me by my jaw.

"Cover. Those. Bruises."

A tear slipped out of my eye and he let go of my jaw.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about what's going on between us during our interview later today."

I nodded and wiped the tear away with the back of my hand. Quickly returning to my makeup, I tried to cover the bruise as much as possible. After I looked decent enough, I glanced through my closet to find clothes for the interview.

I decided to go with a white skirt and a matching crop top. I styled my hair and saw that Calvin was already changed and ready to go. I grabbed my handbag and walked to where Calvin was waiting. He held my hand and I tensed upon his touch.

"Relax baby..."

I felt his hand cup my cheek and he kissed me. I backed away and he frowned. Shit I got myself into trouble again. Calvin was about to do something but his phone started ringing. He sighed and glared at me.

"Count yourself lucky."

He answered the call but it only lasted...five seconds. Literally.

"The car's here. Don't embarrass me...and don't tell anyone about these."

He pointed at my bruises that were now covered with makeup as he mentioned 'these'. I had no choice but to comply. Once we stepped out of the house the paps surrounded Calvin and I. Then I felt Calvin put his hand around my waist, protecting me from the paps. I was instantly reminded of Harry...how he would always protect me, even if it meant him getting hurt, how he would never fail to make me laugh when I was feeling down, but most importantly...he loved me with all his heart. 

So did I. 

I looked up at Calvin and saw him smiling at me. I felt happy for a second...that was until I remembered that it was all an act. If only he truly loved me... My thoughts were interrupted when we reached the car. I got in and moments later so did Calvin. Almost immediately after he got in the car his smile dropped and he gave me a glare. The whole ride there was filled with tension, anxiety, stress- well...only I felt that way. The car came to a stop and my side of door was opened by security. They led us into our dressing room to get touched up before our interview. Did I mention we were having an interview with Ellen? Well...now you know. There was a knock on the door and the door opened, revealing one of the staff.

"Taylor and Calvin you guys are up in five."

I gave her a slight nod and she left the room.

"Don't screw this up...or you'll be sorry."

I nodded and he grabbed my wrist before pulling me out of the dressing room. I hope everything goes smoothly. I don't want to get any extra bruises tonight...


	3. Chapter 3

**TAYLOR**

 

"Please welcome Taylor Swift and Calvin Harris."

 

My heart started beating a million times per second. I didn't want to be here at the moment. What if I screw up? What if I said something Calvin didn't want me to? What if I accidentally tell everyone my secret? I started to get a little light headed but Calvin didn't seem to notice. +

 

"Hold my hand and put a smile on your goddamn face. It's time to go out there."

 

I took a deep breath and we walked out together. We generally looked like a happy couple. If only we really were...

 

"Hey guys!"

 

"Hi Ellen!"

 

I smiled and hugged her. Calvin and I took our seats and he put his hand around my waist. "Aww how sweet..."

 

I smiled at her comment but on the inside I was screaming 'help me'. 

 

"So I see you guys's relationship is going strong!"

 

I wanted to reply but Calvin beat me to it. I guess he didn't want me letting the cat out of the bag.

 

"Yea...I mean how can you not love someone so beautiful."

 

The crowd whistled and I tried to keep on smiling. Lies. It's all lies.

 

"So Taylor what is it like having Calvin as your boyfriend?"

 

My face went pale. It was questions like these that I was afraid to screw up. The hand that Calvin wrapped around my waist instantly tensed. I looked over to Calvin and he was smiling at me. But really it was more of a 'tell her and you're dead' look. My heart started beating faster and faster. I felt like the whole audience was staring at me like I did something wrong. I couldn't breathe and I was scared. Soon I broke under the pressure and started crying. Calvin and Ellen were shocked. Ellen told the camera crew to stop filming and she bent in front of me.

 

"Taylor what's wrong? Are you okay?"

 

"I- I..."

 

I looked up at Calvin and saw him glaring at me.

 

"S- sorry..." 

 

I didn't want to make him angry. He was acting worried but I knew he was angry as hell. I was terrified of him. Ellen on the other hand was confused as to why I was saying sorry.

 

"Taylor it's okay honey...what's there to be sorry about?"

 

Ellen looked at me with a sad smile. I couldn't tell her. I would get into trouble. Suddenly I felt light headed again and I couldn't breathe. I started gasping for air and this time Calvin noticed.

 

“Baby... stay awake babe… don't close your eyes..."

 

Calvin was crying as he talked to me. What a great actor. At this point I couldn't even talk. I felt really tired and sleepy. Giving in would be so much easier than trying to stay awake. The last thing I remember was seeing a few staff calling the ambulance before I blacked out.

 

**CALVIN**

 

"So Taylor what is it like having Calvin as your boyfriend?"

 

She better not screw this up. My grip around her waist tightened. I smiled at her but she knew I was warning her not to tell anyone. Suddenly she started crying and I mentally cursed at myself. I tried to act worried and comforted her. Then the crew stopped filming. Ellen bent down in front of Taylor and she seemed worried.

 

"Taylor what's wrong? Are you okay?"

 

"I- I..."

 

She better not tell anyone. I stared at her and I bet she saw me. That only made her cry harder and I was trying not to get angry in front of everyone.

 

"S- sorry..."

 

If we weren't in public I would have done something to shut her up long ago. This whore's just attracting more attention! Fucking bitch... 

 

"Taylor it's okay honey...what's there to be sorry about?"

 

She didn't answer that one...thank god. But I saw her getting more and more pale by the second and she started gasping for air. Great, she can't breathe. Time for me to act more...concerned about her. Fake tears would do the trick.

 

"Baby...stay awake babe...don't close your eyes..."

 

I forced some tears to fall down my cheeks. But to be honest, I didn't care about Taylor. It wasn't as though she would die right here. I turned to see some of Ellen's staff calling the ambulance. But when I turned around Taylor already blacked out. So I decided to continue my act.

 

"TAYLOR! BABY...WAKE UP! WHERE'S THE FUCKING AMBULANCE!"

 

I carried Taylor out of the venue and saw the paramedics pulling the stretcher out of the ambulance and ran to them.

 

"Please help her..."

 

I continued to 'cry' and they quickly hooked Taylor up onto different machines. Then they told me which hospital they were going to before driving off. Thank god they didn't ask me to get into the ambulance with them. I was getting tired from the acting. All I wanted was to get in my own car and take my own sweet time to reach the hospital. That bitch won't die...they're overreacting.

 

**TAYLOR**

 

beep...beep...beep

 

What the fuck is this noise? I decided to open my eyes but immediately regretted doing so as the lights were blinding me. After letting my eyes slowly adjust to the brightness, I looked around and saw...no one. Where am I? Then it hit me. I screwed up the whole interview and now I'm in the hospital. Calvin's going to kill me...I fucked up. Again. I could feel my heart beat faster due to the anxiety.

 

Beep..beep beep beep beep

 

The noise was getting faster and louder. I turned to my left and saw that it was coming from a machine keeping track of my heart beat.

 

"Hi Miss Swift I see you're awake...how are you feeling?"

 

"I'm better...thank you."

 

I smiled a little and he smiled back. But his smile faded away and he cleared his throat.

 

"Um...Miss Swift?"

 

"Yes..?"

 

"May I ask you...how did you...um...get those?"

 

He pointed to my face and my heart stopped. He knows. How? How did he know? I covered it all with makeup- unless... I took the hand mirror from the side table and my worst nightmares came true.

 

The nurses had removed all my makeup.

 

I looked at my arms and realized the makeup on there was gone too. I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone.

 

"I...um.."

 

At this point I really didn't know what excuse to come up with. Suddenly the door opened and it was Calvin. Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

 

** CALVIN **

I strolled into the hospital and asked the nurse at the information counter for Taylor's room number.

 

"She's in room 13." 

 

Oh what a coincidence. That's her lucky number. Well she's not gonna be that lucky when I get to her later is she... I walked down the hallway and looked for room 13. As I got closer to the room I heard some talking. I scoot over to the side of the door and placed my face near the door in attempts to hear what they were saying.

 

"Hi Miss Swift I see you're awake...how are you feeling?"

 

"I'm better...thank you."

 

Ohh so it was Taylor's doctor who was in there. I was just about to go in when he started talking again.

 

"Um...Miss Swift?"

 

"Yes..?"

 

"May I ask you...how did you...um...get those?"

 

What does he mean by 'those'? Is he referring to...oh my god she better not tell him.

 

"I...um.."

 

I put my act on and pushed the door open. The doctor turned around and smiled at me so of course I smiled back. Then I turned to look at Taylor and all of her makeup was gone! She just sat there with all the bruises showing. I was furious. Was she trying to expose me?! But then I remembered I was supposed to be worried.

"Oh baby I was so worried about you!"

 

I ran over to her and gave a tight- no. A VERY tight hug. I pulled away and glared at her while she looked like she was about to cry. She forced a smile and i gave her another hug...well not really a hug. I whispered into her ear when I was leaning in.

 

"Tell him and you're dead."

 

She gulped and nodded. Then the doctor cleared his throat.

 

"So um..Miss Swift...about those bruises..."

 

She looked at me with panic clearly evident. My hand that was around her wrist clenched tighter and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

 

"I- I was doing some gardening when I t- tripped over something...and I hit a few bricks laying on the floor."

 

Is she stupid? That's not how people get bruises all over their body! But the doctor bought her lie and decided to let us have some time alone. I guess he's not that smart after all.

 

"Press the button if you need help."

 

Taylor nodded and he left. I looked at her and she was fiddling with her fingers.

 

"WHY DID YOU REMOVE THE MAKEUP?! DO YOU HOW MUCH TROUBLE I'LL GET INTO BECAUSE OF THIS?! YOU STUPID BITCH! AND YOU HAD TO RUIN THE WHOLE INTERVIEW AT ELLEN! I HAD TO WASTE SO MUCH ENERGY TRYING TO ACT CONCERNED ABOUT YOU!"

 

She was sobbing into her hands and I pulled her hair making her look up.

 

"WHY DID YOU REMOVE THE MAKEUP?!"

 

She shook her head and cried. What the hell does that mean!

 

"ANSWER ME BITCH!"

 

She curled up into a ball and replied with a shaky voice.

 

"It w- was already o- off when I w- woke up...I'm s- s- sorry..."

 

I slapped her across the cheek and she whimpered. I continuously hit her over and over again. 

 

"Sorry...p- please s- stop...I- I'm so s- sorry...please."

 

She hid her face from me and she was sobbing while trembling with fear. I decided to just let her off this time...only because we're not at home.

 

Satisfaction. 

 

I felt satisfied being able to make her feel like I was the boss. Her boss. 

 

** TAYLOR **

 

My tear stained cheeks were swollen, with Calvin's hand print clearly evident. The doctor discharged me and Calvin drove us home. As usual the car ride was awkward and silent.I hate my life. I just want to be surrounded by people who love me. I haven't contacted my family in a long time...I wonder how they're doing. They probably don't even care about me. 

 

The car came to a stop. That's when I realized we were home. I walked into our house and went to Calvin & I's room while he was downstairs watching tv. I felt so... alone, scared, depressed. I wanted to end everything. I'm sick of being physically abused by Calvin. My urge to cut was increasing by the second and I could feel myself giving in.

 

No Taylor. Don't do it...you know you shouldn't.

 

Yea I shouldn't be doing that...it was wrong. But then another thought comes to my mind.

Taylor...you & I both know how much you want- no. How much you NEED it. Trust me.

 

I felt obliged to do so. Soon I found myself walking forwards the bathroom to find a blade. I locked the door behind me and sat in the corner of the toilet. The blade was touching my skin and I applied some pressure to it. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I see blood ooze out of my skin and I winced in pain. But the pain subsided and I decided to continue cutting. That was until there was a knock on the door.

 

"Taylor! Get out I need to use the bathroom!"

 

I dropped my blade in shock but quickly picked it up and flushed it down the toilet bowl. I washed the blood off my wrists and squeezed my eyes shut when the water came into contact with my skin. By this time Calvin was banging on the door for me to get out.

 

"DON'T MAKE ME BARGE IN THERE!”

 

I unlocked the door and he pretty much shoved me to the side before rushing in. I sat on the side of the bed and inspected my wrists. Why did I give in? Tears streamed down my cheeks and I don't bother wiping them away.

 

"Why are you crying?"

 

I looked up and saw Calvin rolling his eyes.

 

"It's n- nothing..."

 

He slapped me and I sobbed harder. 

 

"Let me ask that again. Why are you crying?"

 

"I'm tired of being treated like this..."

 

I replied in a whisper clearly not wanting him to hear that. But he did.

 

"Say that again?"

 

I backed away and shook my head. He grabbed my wrists and I cried out in pain. My cuts were bleeding again.

 

"Well well well...someone here cuts aye?"

 

He laughed and I felt so humiliated. Then I decided to make an escape. So I ran out of the room with Calvin close behind. I was almost at the front door and I could just smell freedom. But Calvin pulled me back and kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the ground and groaned in pain as I curled up into a ball. He then straddled me and started kissing me. I kneed him in the balls and he rolled of me.

 

This was my chance.

 

I forced myself to stand up and made my way to the front door. Once I got out of the house I ran. And I never looked back. It was raining heavily and I was shivering.I looked around and I was in the middle of nowhere. There was a bench and I sat down on it. 

 

The rain and my tears were mixing together. I just cried and cried...until the rain stopped and I was shaking vigorouslybecause of how cold it was. Then it hit me. I had to go back with Calvin...I didn't have anywhere else to go...

 

My body couldn't take the pressure anymore. I sobbed uncontrollably and I couldn't stop. Then someone tapped on my shoulder.

"P- please don't hurt m- me...I'm s- sorry.." 

 

"Taylor relax...its Harry." 

 

Harry? What was he doing here?


	5. Chapter 5

 

Harry? No...it couldn't be. I must be hallucinating again.  
  
"Shhh calm down...Why are you crying? Are you ok?"  
  
Hearing what he said only made me go through another meltdown.

"I- it's n- nothing...you're not e- even real. You won't b- be here for long..."  
  
I wiped the tears off my cheeks and looked at him. He was confused and then made a move to placed his hand on my shoulder. Of course I flinched...  
  
"Taylor what are you talking about? It's me...Harry. I'm real."  
  
I turned to face him with tears still flowing and he smiled at me. I lunged forward and placed my head on his chest while he wrapped his hand around my cold body

"I- it's really y- you? I missed y- you so m-much...I w- would always d- dream of y- you coming b- back. But you n- never d- did."   
  
More tears formed at the roots of my eyes. All these years I've been wishing to see him again and today i finally did. And I hugged him like there was no tomorrow. He rubbed my back as I sobbed into his shirt, making a patch of the material wet.

"I missed you too Taylor..."  
  
I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest more. Soon my sobs turned into hiccups and I could feel myself getting more and more tired.  
  
"Don't leave..."  
  
I mumbled into his shirt.  
  
"Sleep tight sweetheart...I'm right here."  
  
And with that I fell into deep sleep in the safe arms of Harry...

   
 **HARRY**

 

I was driving home after spending some time in the studio. And it was raining...  
  
"To think that I finally had time to get a car wash...now it's gonna be all dirty again."   
  
I cursed under my breath and turned into an alley since it was a shorter route. The rain was so heavy that it was hard to see. I squinted my eyes when I saw a young lady sitting on a bench. I took another look to see that she was crying her eyes out. Poor thing...I wonder what happened.  
  
Maybe I should offer her a ride.  
  
I pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car not even bothering to use an umbrella. She had long blonde hair and I was starting to wonder...is she who I think she is? I got closer and true enough it was Taylor. Oh my god it's been so long...I missed her SO much. I never thought I would ever see her again since her management broke us up.  
  
I sat beside her and lightly tapped on her shoulder. She flinched a little and cried more.  
  
"P- please don't hurt m- me...I'm s- sorry.."  
  
What? Why would anyone hurt her...something's not right.  
  
"Taylor relax...its Harry."  
  
I told her in a calm voice. I expected her to be more surprised but all I got was more crying.  
  
"Shhh calm down...Why are you crying? Are you ok?"  
  
"I- it's n- nothing...you're not e- even real. You won't b- be here for long..."  
  
I won't be here for long? What is she talking about? Is she imagining things? Hallucinating perhaps.  
  
She turned to face me and I gasped. Her face was full of bruises and she had tiny cuts here and there. Some were on her arms too. What happened? My poor baby girl...   
  
I didn't want to go straight into asking her about the bruises.  
  
"Taylor what are you talking about? It's me...Harry. I'm real."  
  
I gave her a warm smile and she jumped into my embrace then leaned on my chest. She used to do this all the time...  
  
"I- it's really y- you? I missed y- you so m-much...I w- would always d- dream of y- you coming b- back. But you n- never d- did."  
  
My heart shattered into a million pieces. She was waiting for me...but I never came.   
  
"I missed you too Taylor..."  
  
My voice cracked in the middle of my sentence but I didn't care. Her cries slowly died down and she would occasionally hiccup. She was so adorable... I looked down to see her eyes closed.  
  
"Don't leave..."  
  
She mumbled and I reassured her.  
  
"Sleep tight sweetheart...I'm right here."  
  
With that she fell asleep in my arms. I went ahead to carry her bridal style so that I could put her in my car. But she groaned and cried in pain, putting her hand below her chest area. I decided to lift her shirt up slightly only to see a giant bruise forming on her pale skin near her ribs. She must have broken a bone...

"It's alright baby...I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise."   
  
I kissed her forehead and laid her on my car seat with a blanket over her shaking body. How could someone hurt such a beautiful and kind person like Taylor... I'm getting to the bottom of this.


	6. Chapter 6

** HARRY **

 

I finally reached home and tried to carry Taylor again, earning more painful groans from her. She must be in a lot of pain...

"Shhh...you're safe."   
  
She snuggled into my chest and continued sleeping. After minutes of fumbling with the house keys, I finally opened the door. Taylor was shivering since her clothes were all soaked so I decided to change her into something more warm.

I carefully took her shirt off trying not to injure her ribs more, and replaced it with my hoodie. I was about to put her shirt in the dryer when I saw blood stains on it. That was weird...I didn't remember her having any open wounds... I went back and checked her body for any blood but there was none...until I checked her wrists. I rolled up her sleeves and gasped at the sight.

She cuts...  
  
My heart ached. Not about what I saw butmy heart ached for her. I could only imagine what she had to go through... I returned my attention to her and smiled. She looked cute even when she was sleeping. I tucked a few loose strands ofblonde locks behind her ear and she stirred a little. Then I pulled the covers over her pale bruised body. I was about to leave the room when she mumbled something.  
  
"Stay..."  
  
I climbed onto the other side of the bed and she turned to face me before moving closer. My arms were wrapped around her protectively as she slept.  
  
What are you doing? You're not supposed to be with her.  
  
I frowned. But I didn't want to leave Taylor...I have yet to find out what's going.

I love her. I still love her. But then again she has Calvin...and he's her real boyfriend.   
  
I looked down and saw that Taylor was already asleep so I carefully crept out of bed.

"I'll be back soon...don't worry."  
  
My lips lightly pressed against her forehead and I walked out of the room. It was getting late...so I decided to make dinner.

 

** TAYLOR **

 

I shot up from bed, crying. I had a dream- no. A nightmare. I looked around the room and searched for Harry but he was nowhere to be seen. I was all alone. My body was shaking with fear and all I could do was cry. Where was Harry? My ribs hurt and I could only take short breaths. I didn't know what to do. Then I turned to my right and saw Calvin.   
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE!"  
  
I blinked and he disappeared. The pain from my ribs wasn't helping. It was only getting worse. I sat on the bed with my hand against my ribs while I sobbed. Then the suddenly the door barged open revealing an anxious looking Harry.

"H- Harry?"  
  
I cried out and he ran towards me taking me into a warm hug.

"It's ok now, I'm here...are you alright?"   
  
I pointed to my ribs and cried out in pain. He got a pack of ice and gently placed it on my bruised ribs. I winced at the contact but slowly the pain subsided.

"Taylor what happened, love?"   
  
I wiped the tears off my cheeks and rested my head on his shoulder, instantly remembering the nightmare...  
  
"Why did you run away when you knew I was going to find you?"  
  
Calvin smirked and he slapped me so hard that I stumbled and fell to the ground.  
  
"I- I'm sorry..."  
  
"WELL SAYING SORRY DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER DOES IT?!"  
  
I looked down and he grabbed my jaw.  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking."  
  
I nodded and he rolled his eyes before shoving me aside and leaving the room. I thought I was finally safe when he came back with a knife. I backed away trembling with fear.  
  
"P- please don't...I- I'm begging you!"  
  
He stepped forward and I felt an excruciating pain at my stomach. My hand pressed against the pain and I looked down to see blood gushing through the gaps between my fingers. My legs went weak and I dropped to the ground. I could feel myself losing consciousness.  
  
"Sweet dreams Taylor..."  
  
Calvin laughed and I blacked out.  
  
My breaths were uneven and Harry noticed.  
  
"Calm down love, You can tell me..."  
  
"I- I had a n- nightmare..."  
  
"Do you wanna tell me what's it about?"  
  
I shook my head and he kissed the top of my head.  
  
"Alright...I prepared dinner. Do you want to eat with me?"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Harry held out his hand and I took it. My hand for perfectly in his. If only we could stay together forever...   
  
"Harry?"  
  
He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you going to leave me?"  
  
We stopped walking and he cupped my cheek with his hand.  
  
"Never again..."   
  
I smiled a little and he kissed my forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

 

** CALVIN **

It's been almost 1 day since Taylor ran away from home. I don't know where she is but I will find her. If she thinks she's safe, she's far from it. I crumpled the picture of Taylor I was holding in my hand.  
  
"I'm coming for you..." 

 

** HARRY **

I woke up and turned to the other side expecting Taylor to be there but she wasn't. I frowned and got out of bed.

"Taylor?"  
  
No reply. I turned the corner and saw the bathroom light on.  
  
"Taylor what are you doing?"  
  
She jumped and dropped her tube of concealer.   
  
"I thought you were still asleep..."  
  
I looked at her makeup on the counter and sighed. She looked down and I placed my hand in the crook of her neck, using my thumb to brush across her bruise.  
  
"Who did this to you..."  
  
Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes and she shook her head.  
  
"N- no one..."   
  
Now I myself was starting to get teary eyed.  
  
"You don't know how much it hurts to see YOU being treated like this..."  
  
My thumb gently went over the bruise on her face again. She sobbed and I wrapped my arms around her shaking body.  
  
"I c- can't tell y- you...he'll k- kill me."  
  
I rubbed her back while she buried her head into the crook of my neck and sobbed.  
  
"I promise I won't let you get hurt..."  
  
After a few minutes her sobs turned into hiccups and I tucked her hair behind her ear. She wiped her tears with the back of her hands. I gave her an encouraging smile and took her hand in mine.  
  
"C- Calvin..."  
  
Boom. That was ALL it took for her to start crying again. I thought Calvin was generally nice to Taylor. There would always be pictures of them holding hands and stuff. I'd never in a million years thought Calvin would do something so cruel to her. Taylor frowned through her tears and I saw her clutching her hand against her rib again.  
  
"Are your ribs hurting?"  
  
She nodded and sniffled.  
  
I carried her to the kitchen and placed her on the chair.

"Here..."  
  
I moved the packet of ice onto her bruised rib and she smiled at me.  
  
"T- thank y- you Harry..."  
  
I brushed her bangs to the side and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Anytime, love..."  
  
Taylor moved the ice pack a little then looked into my green eyes.  
  
"Calvin started-"

I cut her off after realizing where this conversation was heading.

"You can tell me when you're ready..."

"I've kept it to myself since day one...maybe I should tell someone..."

Poor thing...she kept it from everyone all these years? I can imagine her spending countless nights crying with no one there for her...

I held her hand and gave it a little squeeze. She used the back of her free hand to wipe her tears and took a deep breath.

 

** TAYLOR **

 

I took a deep breath and told my story. It was almost like the scenes started replaying in my mind...

"Calvin and I started dating a few years ago, shortly after my management broke us up. He was nice to me at first. Until..."

_ I was cleaning the kitchen counter top when I accidentally knocked over a vase. It fell to the floor and needles to say, it shattered into a million pieces. _

_ "Taylor what happened?! The kitchen's a mess!" _

_ "I broke the vase by accident...be careful there's a lot of glass." _

_ As if on cue, he accidentally stepped on a piece. _

_ "OW! WHAT THE FUCK!" _

_ He lifted his foot up and it was bleeding slightly. _

_ "Oh my god are you ok?" _

_ I ran to his side only to be pushed back by Calvin. _

_ "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DIDN'T YOU SEE THE VASE SITTING THERE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU PAY MORE ATTENTION TO THAT WHILE CLEANING?!" _

_ He slapped me and I stumbled back stepping on some glass. Instantly I held my throbbing cheek and tears blurred my vision. I tried to make my way to the toilet to get the first aid kit but Calvin held me back. _

_ "C- Calvin...let me g- go please.." _

_ I sobbed and winced when I felt the glass dig into my feet more. _ _ "Clean this up before you leave! The glass is not going to magically disappear is it?!" _

_ I nodded and went on my knees before slowly picking the bigger pieces of glass on the floor. My hands were trembling with fear and the glass cut deeper into my feet. What has gone into Calvin? Why was he treating me like this? _

_ Little did I know this wasn't the last time it happened... _

"From then on he treated me like badly...he pretends to be nice when we're out but when we're home he turns into a monster. I couldn't take it anymore so I resorted to cutting...please don't hate me."

I was trembling and my tears were pouring out of my eyes. I couldn't forget the feeling of being tortured by Calvin.

"Calm down Taylor...I could never in a billion years hate such a wonderful person like you."

Harry wiped the tears off my cheeks and smiled at me. I hugged him and he returned it. We spent the rest of the whole day watching movies. It felt right. I felt safe. 

And for once I felt loved.


	8. Chapter 8

** TAYLOR **

"Hey Taylor you and Calvin should go out together tomorrow...let the paps take pictures of you guys being romantic."  
  
I sucked in a breath...yes it was my manager.  
  
"C- can we not do that? I'm not comfortable doing it..."  
  
"What are you talking about? Calvin's your boyfriend so it should be a piece of cake."  
  
"I- I really don't want to..."  
  
"Taylor! Just do it for God's sake...go to the park with him or something."  
  
Then my manager just hung up on me. I didn't want to go back to that monster... I'll be stuck with him again if I ever go back. I just sat on the couch thinking about Calvin.  
  
"Taylor...why are you crying?"  
  
I didn't even realize I was crying until Harry pointed it out. He used his thumb to wipe the tears off my cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry Taylor...it's ok I've got you..."  
  
I let out a sob and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"I- I don't want t- to go b- back...please..."  
  
He rubbed my back and asked me.  
  
"Go back where Taylor?"  
  
"My m- manager wants me t- to go out with C- Calvin tomorrow..."  
  
I sobbed into Harry's shirt and I felt his grip tighten.  
  
"Your manager doesn't know about him being...you know...abusive?"  
  
I shook my head and wiped my tears.  
  
"Taylor you need to tell them..."  
  
He tucked my fringe behind my ear and cupped my red cheeks.  
  
"I- I can't...he'll k- kill me..."  
  
I couldn't tell anyone...not even my family.  
  
"Then why not I go with you tomorrow? I'll protect you."  
  
He smiled and I sniffled before nodding my head slightly. I'm not sure whether this is a good idea but I feel safe knowing Harry's there to protect me.  
  
I looked at the clock and it was already 2 in the afternoon. I haven't had lunch yet and I was starving.  
  
"Harry? Can we go get lunch?"  
  
He smiled and nodded. So we got ready and Harry drove us to Taco Bell. Harry told me jokes and we talked about music until I forgot about Calvin. Well that was until I received a text...  
  
 __ **Calvin:**  Hey baby I can't wait for tomorrow. I'll see you soon...  
  
I gulped and placed my phone on the table. I put a smile on my face and continued chatting with Harry. I didn't want him to worry about me.

 

** CALVIN **

 

I was using my phone when it started ringing. I looked at it to see it was Taylor's manager calling. What's he calling me for?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Calvin i just wanted to inform you about your date with Taylor tomorrow."  
  
"Date? What date?"  
  
"You're taking Taylor out tomorrow. Let the paps take a few pictures."  
  
"Ohh...of course. Leave it all to me..."  
  
I smirked to myself. I guess she's gonna be stuck with me again.  
  
So I decided to text her.  
  
 _ **To Taylor:**_

__Hey baby I can't wait for tomorrow. I'll see you soon...  
  
That seemed intimidating enough. I pressed the send button and waited for her to see the message. I checked my phone again to see that she read it. Satisfied, I locked my phone and went to take a shower. 

 

** HARRY **

I walked out from my room and saw Taylor sitting on the couch with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Taylor...why are you crying?"  
  
I walked to sit beside her and wiped the tears off her cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry Taylor...it's ok I've got you..."  
  
I put my arms around her protectively and she held onto me.  
  
"I- I don't want t- to go b- back...please..."  
  
She sobbed and I rubbed her back. What's going on?  
  
"Go back where Taylor?"  
  
"My m- manager wants me t- to go out with C- Calvin tomorrow..."  
  
Calvin?! My grip on her tightened slightly. I couldn't let her go back to him. I couldn't let her get that kind of treatment from him. She doesn't deserve that...no one does.  
  
"Your manager doesn't know about him being...you know...abusive?"  
  
She shook her head and another tear slipped down the roots of her eye.  
  
"Taylor you need to tell them..."  
  
I moved my hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.  
  
"I- I can't...he'll k- kill me..."  
  
Seeing her this broken and scared makes my heart hurt. This is all Calvin's fault...  
  
"Then why not I go with you tomorrow? I'll protect you."  
  
She sniffled and nodded her head although I could tell she wasn't so sure about it.  
  
"Harry? Can we go get lunch?"  
  
Of course I agreed and brought Taylor to Taco Bell. We were chatting about music and I could tell she already forgotten about the incident earlier. But then she received a message and ever since she's been acting different. I could tell something was bothering her..I mean let's all admit her acting isn't very good. I just hope it's nothing too serious...


End file.
